The present disclosure relates to catheters, and more particularly to self-lubricated urinary catheters.
Intermittent catheterization is a good option for many users who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system. Urinary catheter systems typically include a long, thin, flexible tube (the urinary catheter) that is inserted into the urethra, past the trigone muscle and into the bladder to withdraw urine from the bladder. Urine flows through the catheter and is collected, e.g., in a urine collection bag.
It is common for catheters to be lubricated to reduce friction in order to allow for easier and less traumatic insertion and withdraw. Currently, there are two major categories of catheters having lubricated surfaces, i.e., gel lubricated catheters and hydrophilic coated catheters.
Gel lubricated catheters are made easier to insert and withdraw by application of lubricant (typically a water-based lubricant) on the catheter surface. A catheter can be supplied with lubricant pre-applied on the catheter surface just before or during the packaging operation. Alternatively, lubricant can be applied on the catheter surface by a user as the catheter is being inserted. However, the handling of the gel lubricated catheter by the user can be messy, leaving lubricant on the user's hands. Further, it can increase the risk of infection from microorganisms being introduced into the body through handling of the gel lubricated catheter.
In a hydrophilic coated catheter, the catheter is provided with a thin hydrophilic coating which is applied to the outer surface of the catheter. The coating is activated by swelling when in contact with a hydrating agent such as liquid water, water vapor, combinations thereof and the like, and provides an extremely low coefficient of friction surface. The most common form of this product is one in which a sterile, individually packaged, single use catheter is provided in a dry state or condition. The user opens the package, pours water into the package, waits a predetermined period of time, for example, 30 seconds, and then removes the catheter from the package which is ready for insertion. Some hydrophilic coated catheters are provided in a package that contains enough liquid water to cause it to be immersed, or is provided with water necessary for immersion of the catheter in a separate water packet within the package.
One disadvantage of the hydrophilic coated catheters is that the immersion liquid has a tendency to spill from the package as the user handles the catheter and tries to remove it from the package for subsequent insertion. Further, special packaging requirements increase the complexity of such catheter systems. Another disadvantage of the hydrophilic coated catheter is that the catheter has an extremely slippery surface which makes it quite difficult for the user to handle during insertion.
Therefore, there is a need for improved catheters having a lubricious surface without a tendency to spill. The present disclosure provides improved catheters according to various embodiments to provide an alternative lubricated surface.